Kitty for Sale
by Sheezus
Summary: Kai finds a badly injured kitten in the Moscow park, he takes her in as she's treated and cared for whilst Kai doesn't realise he's growing close to her, Tala and Bryan looks out for the two while they go through the Beyblade championships, as things get's worse for Kai little lost Kitty. (Oh dear lord the summary sucks so bad.)


**NEW STORY FOR THE SUMMER! YESH! XD**

**Disclaimer: **I however do not own beyblade because I wouldn't be able to make a hottie like Kai, Bryan, Ray or Tala (no offence to the others.)

**But I own my OC and the plot, so yeah enjoy guys! And please don't just read and leave it and leave me alone 'cause like, reviews are like the best prezzies you can give to me through the web and it's a weird motivation for me. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Innocent Kitten

* * *

Kai walked through the streets of Moscow; it was late but not that late for the night to come out. Having his hands shoved in his pockets for warmth, he needed to get out of the mansion, with Voltaire and Boris gone the heavy weight on Kai shoulders were released and it made Kai feel so much better with them both dead.

After all the shit, he and Boris put him through, and murdering his parents, forcing him to go under a military camp to take over the world, he will never forgive Voltaire or Boris, his question was why should he?

Today the temperature decided to be a bitch today and let it be minus eight-teen degrees, which is very cold but being used to it, Kai let it pass him as he walked through the park to hear kids play with their beyblades, smirking Kai took the long route home by going through a different path, feeling it lightly snow, he knew it'll get worse later on. Walking past the frozen river to go over the bridge Kai looked carefully to see a small figure on the floor.

Their being white as snow he wondered why was he or she on the floor? Or how did they end up like that? He stopped to look over as the steep slope was small but long to reach where the person was.

"Hey!" He yelled out to see any movement or reply, he noticed the body wasn't moving, not a breath was taken in. Going down the slope, he noticed it was a girl, with nothing but ripped bloodied clothes, having her back to him Kai witnessed a few light whip marks on her back, hissing to see some of them fresh and open he knew she needed help. Looking at her position, it seemed like she was trying to hide under the bridge, but from whom?

Getting closer he saw the desperate need of help she needed. Deep bruises on her back to ribs he walked over to her and moved in front of her and he crouched down.

"Hey?" He quietly asked to hear or see no reply.

He reached his hand out, a little nervous in case she was a crazy lady, he moved her soft white hair away from her face to suddenly look away in sympathy.

Bruises caked on her face like it was make-up. A cut lip and marks over her face, a beaten up body in a use of torture and abuse, Kai saw her chest breathe ever so slightly.

Picking her up to see how tiny she was as she was freezing cold like ice, he doesn't know how long she could have been laying there but he wrapped her with his jacket as he carried her back to the mansion as soon as possible.

"Master Kai, you have guest, who is she?" His butler asks as Kai walks up-stairs.

"Get the family doctor to come here with a life threatening situation." Kai says whilst the butler gets the phone. Kai walks into his room to lay her down on his bed; pulling the blanket over her to keep her warm he pulls her hair into a pony-tail as he moves her fridge back out of the way.

Grabbing bandages Kai removed her top to see more bruises, taking her crop-top off Kai kept her leaning on him as he started wrapping her chest, not looking as he covered and wrapped well. Removing her ripped leggings he was glad she had panties on, but left that to a side until he buys her new clothes. Laying her back down he pulled the blanket to start feeling her getting warmer as he checks her heart-beat to still feel it still at the same pace

"Yo Kai, what happened?" Tala comes in the room with Bryan to see Kai and the girl; he looked at the girl before at Kai.

"Who is she?" Bryan asked to notice his face feature soften with sympathy.

"I don't know I just want to help her." Kai said as he looked down at her.

"Shit who the fuck, would do this?" Tala says as he looked at her before at the guys.

"An emotional dickhead," Bryan answers before having the doctor walk in slightly breathless.

"What's the issue?" He asked with 2 big suit-cases as they all move out of the way to show the girl on the bed.

"Oh dear god, what happened to her?" The doctor asked as they all shrugged.

"There are injuries, bruises, cuts on her body, back and face." Kai informs the doctor whilst the doctor nods.

Sitting next to her Kai watched as Tala and Bryan walked out, not wanting to see the rest.

After an hour and so, Kai was astonished at what the girl went through; so many things were done to her, the doctor kept a heart monitor machine next to her along with an oxygen nasal cannula, since she has a very high pressure in the lungs whilst her heart muscles have weakened.

Keeping an oxygen concentrator machine and a portable (ambulatory) oxygen next to her and supplies ready to be delivered to Kai, he saw her heart beat get better, slow as ever after she was given medicine which was a angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors to widen her blood vessels to lower her blood pressure.

"What's happened to her? Did she get, raped?" Kai asked as the doctor was done cleaning and helping her body get better with medicine.

"No, she didn't get raped, there isn't any sign of that, but there's many signs that she was in hands of an abusive, very violent man, her heart muscles has weakened which means her heart struggles to pump blood around the body so her body doesn't receive the oxygen it needs so I've ordered more nasal-cannulas and oxygen for her, so it helps the heart a lot, every 2 weeks unless it gets blocked or dirty replace the nasal-cannulas with a new one, remember how I put it on her, and do not mess with the amount of oxygen she needs, if her lips go blue then raise the oxygen higher and if it's still blue, call me, give her this medicine one in two weeks, what day is it today?" He asked as Kai took in all the information as Tala and Bryan came in.

"Friday." Kai said.

"Okay, then give her this medicine every Friday in two weeks, until it finishes, come to me and we'll see if her blood vessels widened enough to lower her high pressure, and only give her 3ml in the syringe, she's on oxygen therapy so please do not mess with any of the things she needs, it's crucial, as soon as she wakes up allow her to walk a bit, she needs to get exercise and help her body, apply ibuprofen all over her body for pain relief, let her eat warm or hot fluids and some soft chewable solids, don't let her go out as she'll need some time to heal a lot, she needs great care Kai and I'm glad you're willingly to help her, I hope you both do as well." Kai remembered every little thing as he looked at her, glad she wasn't raped but upset she was abused.

Tala and Bryan nodded as the noise that was left was the oxygen machine.

"Do you know who she is?" Tala asked as the doctor looked away before nodding.

"She was the daughter of a rich assassin, both of her parents were, but since that they went mysteriously missing, all there was left was their daughter after the car-crash that happened, she went to the hospital, I was working at, on very young trainee and looked after her a bit but she was kidnapped out of the hospital, she went missing at the age of 5, no one knew where she went or who took her, records where found that she was trafficked around to use her like a punching bag, few years later at 16 she was on the news, as she was found on the news being in court by her "boy-friend" domestic abuse, he went jail after a few years later he escaped, no one knew where but I guess this was what he did to her before getting caught again for a life-sentence in jail, her name is Kitty Isabella Royce, she's now 20 years old, born in 1993 21st April at St Petersburg." The doctor explained off the sheet of paper he had before putting it back in his bag as he grabbed his stuff.

"I must go now, remember what I said, I will send a letter tomorrow about what you need to do so you won't forget, when she wakes up I would advise you to give her something warm to drink like hot-chocolate and let her eat something." The doctor walks out of the room as the guys took all of that information to mind, what they went through was bad, but what she's gone through was worse, pain and death through-out her whole 20 years.

They was left alone in the room whilst bandages were wrapped over her almost her entire body, Kai got his grey over-sized t-shirt for Kitty, putting that over her as she laid back down, Kai didn't want to leave her alone.

"What are we going to do with her?" Kai sat down on the bed next to her.

"Protect her until she gets better, she can decide what she wants to do when she's all better without any need of help." Kai replies as Tala and Bryan look at each other knowing Kai was already severely attached to her.

"Kai get something to eat, I mean you been out all morning and afternoon and its late now, nothing will happen to her the security you have in this mansion is like the white house." Bryan asks as Kai knows himself he hasn't ate, going out the door, Kai closes the door as he feels like he needs to buy a baby monitor to leave in the room and to carry one with him.

Going downstairs, Tala cooks dinner as they sit there wondering in silence, especially Kai, he's even quieter than before even though I don't know how that's possible.

"What are you going to do since the beyblade championships are coming soon?" Tala asks before setting the table with some food, as he saved some for Kitty.

"If she gets better than the state she is now, and if she does then we'll have to take her with us, if that's okay with you guys?" Kai says as he looks at them.

"Fine by me." Tala says whilst Bryan shrugs his shoulders in the 'I don't mind' manor, they all eat at the dinner table, talking about the championship as time went by.

An hour went by as they also watched TV after they ate, hearing upstairs being completely silent, they watched 'the grown-ups' after that movie Kai wondered how Kitty was doing. Looking at the clock it was 10 o'clock.

"Guy's I'm going up-stairs to check on her." Kai said before getting up, walking to his room he opened the door and closed it before going to his desk and putting the lamp light on at his desk to turn back and see her rubbing her eyes.

"You're awake?" Kai asked as he hurries to sit next to her as his crimson eyes met with her royal purple eyes, she nods after his question.

Kitty starts to fiddle with the tube around her face which was her nasal cannula until Kai grabs her wrist gently to stop her, as she looks at him right in the eye innocently.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, just don't fiddle with this okay? It's important for you." Kai says to her whilst Kitty puts her hand down.

"My name is Kai Hiwatari, you can call me Kai." Kai says as she nods.

"The name, Tala Valkov, call me Tala." Tala says as he enters the room to see her awake.

"Last but not least my name is Bryan Kutvensok, call me Bryan." He says as he and Tala heard Kai talking them both suggested coming up. She slightly smiled at them but not that much.

"_Who am_ _I?_"

* * *

**Ooooooo... What d'ya think? Poor Kitty, I never wanted to do that to her, but Kai and the other two are so considerate! (TnT) **

**Sheezus sending you all one cyber love! Enjoy the Summer guys! Xo**


End file.
